1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid handling devices and methods, and more particularly to an improved fluid jet ejector and fluid jet ejection method.
2. Prior Art
Fluid jet ejectors are well known and used for a variety of purposes. Simply stated, a conventional fluid jet ejector comprises a body containing a fluid passage which forms a primary fluid inlet for receiving a pressurized primary fluid, a fluid outlet, a vacuum chamber between the inlet and outlet, a convergent-divergent diffuser communicating the vacuum chamber to the outlet, a nozzle communicating the inlet to the vacuum chamber, and a secondary fluid inlet opening to the vacuum chamber. In operation of the ejector, pressurized primary fluid enters the primary fluid inlet of the ejector and is then accelerated to a high velocity through the nozzle which discharges a high velocity jet stream of the fluid through the chamber into the convergent inlet end of the diffuser.
Acceleration of the primary fluid through the nozzle into the vacuum chamber creates a reduced pressure in the chamber which induces secondary fluid flow through the secondary fluid inlet into the chamber. The secondary fluid is drawn into and entrained by the primary fluid, after which the combined fluids are drawn into the diffuser with the high velocity fluid stream. The combined fluid undergoes acceleration and compression as it passes through the convergent inlet portion of the diffuser and deceleration and expansion as it passes through the divergent outlet portion of the diffuser.
The prior art is replete with a vast assortment of such fluid jet ejectors. Among the patents disclosing such ejectors are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,729, dated Jan. 6, 1925 to Suczek disclosing an ejector having convergent tubes N, N1 through which a primary fluid is discharged through vacuum chambers g, r into diffusers D, D1.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,741, dated May 7, 1935, to Buckland disclosing a jet pump having a single nozzle 13 and diffuser 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,480, dated Mar. 23, 1937, to McLean disclosing a thermal compressor having convergent nozzles 7, 10 and a single diffuser 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,774, dated Mar. 17, 1953, to Plummer Jr. disclosing a thermocompressor having a single nozzle 22 and diffuser 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,073, dated Dec. 29, 1970 to Petrovits disclosing a jet inducer having a single nozzle 24 the diffuser 38.